


Life's Too Short

by SamuelJames



Category: History Boys (2006)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after leaving school Scripps is still waiting for life to start</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Too Short

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Life's Too Short  
> Pairing/Characters: David Posner/Don Scripps  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Ten years after leaving school Scripps is still waiting for life to start  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for The History Boys film  
> Notes: Prompt was Posner/Scripps, piano  
> Disclaimer: The History Boys is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Scripps likes his job, used to love it. At the start it was a big deal to see his byline in the paper. He still enjoys what he does but what he’d really like to do is write a novel. He’s tried, got four different versions of the same boring story at home. It’s hard to tell a story when nothing much has happened to you. It’s nearly ten years since they left school and he’s still waiting for his life to begin.

His mother, still proud of seeing his name in the paper, refers to him as sadly single but he’s quite happy alone. Alone and lonely overlap a few too many times and he doesn’t get to see his friends as often as he’d like but mostly he doesn’t mind. They’ve moved on, got lives of their own until Lockwood’s funeral brought them back together. Twenty-eight years old and his life is over. Scripps cried, knows Timms and Posner did too. Their friend was taken from the far too young. He feels guilty for dwelling on his own dissatisfaction, refusing to look at the coffin.

In the pub afterwards they reminisce about their schooldays. Scripps mentions the songs of course, he and Posner the perfect double act. Rudge fondly mocks Posner about singing to Dakin. Akhtar talks about Hector’s memorial and Scripps flashes back to that day, remembering the song. He’s quite out of practice on the piano but the landlady tells Dakin that they can use the one in the corner. Of course they can, Dakin could still charm the birds from the trees. His playing isn’t perfect but his brain calls up the memories from somewhere. None of them mind the odd wrong note too much. Today is about remembering Lockwood. He watches Posner and Dakin, next to each other singing. Posner’s crush is obviously long gone as Dakin gets the same amount of attention as everyone else.

Even now he’s thinking like a reporter. He’s always been the outsider, not excluded at all but always the observer. When they were at college he was the one getting his drunk mates home, listening to their stories.

He and Posner end up talking and for once when asked how he is he answers truthfully. They move away from the piano, leaving the others talking and sit back at their table.

It only takes a few minutes to tell his story. Posner confides in him that he’s single too, sometimes unhappy. He loves teaching though. Scripps tries to describe the feeling of waiting for his life to begin and Posner’s quick to tell him that life is not a rehearsal.

As they sit and talk their former classmates say their goodbyes promising to keep in touch. Eventually it’s just the two of them and neither wants to leave. He can’t help noticing that Posner looks so enthusiastic when he talks about teaching. There is such a change in his face. Posner’s smiling and Scripps has missed the last question as his eyes were focused on those lips.

Weird, he shakes his head. He’d know by now wouldn’t he? He hasn’t been with anyone. A few dates with girls that never progressed anywhere. Posner’s talking again, better pay attention. It’s probably the melancholy undertone of the day and his sudden understanding of the phrase life’s too short but suddenly he feels like living. He looks across the table at his friend and observations pop into his mind. His eyes are lovely, his hair looks soft, does he like me? There’s a bit of stumbling over words but Posner nods and moves to sit beside him. He closes his eyes and leans forward. The kiss is nice, soft and quick but nice. He smiles at Posner and leans in for a second kiss. A new chapter in his life has just begun.


End file.
